Poker Face
"Poker Face" is a song by American recording artist Lady Gaga from her debut album, The Fame. Produced by RedOne, it was released as the album's second single in late 2008 for some markets and in early 2009 for the rest of the world. The song is an uptempo dance song in the key of A flat minor, following in the footsteps of her previous single "Just Dance" but has a darker musical tone. Alex Borstein sings it as Marlee Matlin in Family Guy Presents: Seth & Alex's Almost Live Comedy Show. Lyrics um mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it) Love game intuition play the cards with Spades to start And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Can't read my, Can't read my No he can't read-a my poker face (she’s got me like nobody) Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read-a my poker face (she’s got me like nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it) Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Can't read my, Can't read my No he can't read-a my poker face (she’s got me like nobody) Can't read my, Can't read my No he can't read-a my poker face (she’s got me like nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) I won't tell you that I love you Kiss or hug you Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning Just like a chick in the casino Take your bank before I pay you out I promise this, promise this Check this hand cause I'm marvelous Can't read my, Can't read my No he can't read-a my poker face (she’s got me like nobody) Can't read my, Can't read my No he can't read-a my poker face (she’s got me like nobody) Can't read my, Can't read my No he can't read-a my poker face (she’s got me like nobody) Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read-a my poker face (she’s got me like nobody) Can't read my, Can't read my No he can't read-a my poker face (she’s got me like nobody) Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read-a my poker face (she’s got to love nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker her face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) Category:Musical Numbers Category:Specials